XCOM:Apocalypse
by FlavioPeralta
Summary: Esto es una versión narrada del juego mientras lo voy jugando principalmente, aunque me daré algunas licencias para hacer la historia mas real. Si quieres ser uno de mis personajes pon tu nombre en un comment. Con suerte seras uno de mis agentes
1. Prólogo

26 de Febrero del 2084, Mega-Primus – el último bastión de la humanidad en un planeta Tierra mortalmente contaminado – corre peligro de ser destruida.

Todo comenzó cuando una mañana los habitantes se dirigían como siempre a sus trabajos y vieron que algo en el paisaje había cambiado. En lo alto del cielo, se podían ver unas pirámides color escarlata flotando. El tráfico en las calles esa mañana fue el de siempre; el flujo de gente que se movía a través de la red de "people tubes" que cubre toda la ciudad era el mismo; y los vuelos ínter espaciales salían a tiempo. Pero, todas las cabezas giraban hacía las pirámides que flotaban sobre la ciudad-estado, las manos señalaban y todos se preguntaban qué demonios era eso; porque nadie sabía.

Las misteriosas pirámides aparecieron en todos los noticieros. Megapol, la policía, se pronunció dando algo de información. Se sabía que en total eran tres pirámides, que se movían por toda la ciudad y que tenían una especie de campo de fuerza (ya que luego de mandar una nave esta explotó luego de acercarse demasiado) por lo que se pedía a la población no volar cerca de las pirámides. Si bien los patrulleros de Megapol constantemente las vigilaban, fueron pasando los días y la tensión alrededor de ellas poco a poco fue disminuyendo. La madrugada del domingo todo cambió.

A eso de las 2:00am, se escuchó algo como una explosión proveniente de la zona sur de la ciudad. Como se trata de una zona industrial, los pocos que se despertaron pensaron que el culpable fue alguna fábrica o algún almacén. Si en vez de volver a dormir hubiesen mirado por la ventana en dirección al sur, hubiesen visto un destello proveniente de la pirámide que sobrevolaba por esa zona; luego el ovni que apareció de la nada en donde antes estaba la pirámide y finalmente como la pirámide volvía a aparecer luego que el ovni se movió de donde había aparecido en un principio. La "explosión" sonó 2 veces más y los 3 ovnis se pasearon disparando a toda construcción y vehículo que encontraron a su paso. Si bien los patrulleros de Megapol combatieron con estos, no lograron destruir ni uno. Por el contrario, 4 policías murieron cumpliendo su labor. El ataque alienígena duró 20 minutos, luego de los cuales los ovnis regresaron por donde llegaron; dejando tras de sí escombros, fuego, humo y terror.

La histeria se apoderó de toda la ciudad. El "Spaceport" se vio repleto de gente que quería irse cuanto antes y Transtellar aprovechó para poner los precios de los pasajes a las distintas colonias fuera de la Tierra por las nubes. Aún así, con los pasajes costando hasta 40 veces más, cada día más gente huía de la ciudad-estado. Las casas de estos luego eran tomadas por gente con menos recursos que vivían en los antiguos suburbios, fuera de las murallas. El crimen (robos, daños a la propiedad privada y demás) aumentó considerablemente, así como la violencia. Los padres de familia dejaron de mandar a sus hijos al colegio y varios dejaron de ir al trabajo. La economía comenzó a paralizarse. La gente miraba las pirámides ahora con horror, con la angustia con la que un condenado a muerte espera su hora. Si una pirámide comenzaba a acercarse a alguna zona residencial, aquellos que vivían ahí trataban de mudarse a lugares más seguros (casas de amigos o familiares) y se volvió común esa migración dentro de la ciudad alejándose de ellas. Nadie quería estar cerca porque en cualquier momento podía haber otro ataque. Nadie quería jugar esa ruleta rusa. Bueno, no exactamente nadie.

Apareció un grupo religioso en la ciudad anunciando que la redención de la raza humana ocurriría gracias a la intervención de una raza alienígena superior. Se hacían llamar El Culto de Sirius y por sus creencias se declararon públicamente aliados a los extraterrestres. Poco a poco comenzaron a ganar fanáticos.

En medio de este escenario de crisis, los 13 senadores que forman el gobierno de Mega-Primus actuaron con rapidez. En una reunión ultra-secreta convocada de urgencia, aprobaron unánimemente la reactivación de la Extraterrestrial Combat Unit... más conocida como X-COM.


	2. El Comandante

- ¿Comandante Eyzaguirre? Despierte, comandante Eyzaguirre.

Apenas podía abrir los ojos y tenía todo el cuerpo sumamente adormecido. Trató de mover los brazos pero no le respondían, al igual que las piernas. No estaba seguro dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado ahí. Solo sabía que una luz le cegaba y que una voz acababa de despertarlo.

- Comandante Eyzaguirre. Espero que se encuentre cómodo. Permítame presentarme, soy Galindo Ferrero y trabajo para el gobierno.

La luz se apagó y pudo distinguir un pequeño cuarto cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron. Luego vio a la persona que le hablaba. Se trababa de un señor calvo, de tez un poco oscura y una barba gris. Vestía algo que le parecía un terno, aunque más pegado al cuerpo y hecho de algún material artificial.

Comenzaba a sentirse mas despierto, a recobrar la conciencia. Mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se levantaba pidió algunas respuestas.

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

- Verá, comandante. El gobierno necesita su ayuda. Usted ha sido escogido por sus años de servicio en X-COM. Actualmente tenemos una amenaza alienígena, hemos reactivado el proyecto X-COM y necesitamos a alguien con la experiencia necesaria para dirigirla. Si acepta el puesto, iremos inmediatamente al cuartel general para que asuma el mando. Si no acepta... bueno, sinceramente no creo que no acepte.

Si algo quería borrar de su mente era precisamente sus años de servicio en X-COM. Ir a una misión preguntándose si regresarás vivo a la base, vivir momentos de terror peleando contra extraterrestres que parecían salidos de alguna película "gore" y ver morir a sus compañeros durante el combate... sobretodo verla morir a ella. Todo eso el tal Ferrero lo había comprimido en una sola palabra: "experiencia". Sintió unas ganas de romperle los dientes, pero se contuvo. La seguridad de Galindo en que él aceptaría le dio curiosidad.

- No veo ninguna razón por la cual deba aceptar.

Lamentablemente no estoy autorizado a decirle mucho mientras no acepte el puesto, comandante Eyzaguirre. Sin embargo, sí puedo adelantarle la información necesaria para que acepte tomar el mando de X-COM. Usted ha estado en animación suspendida durante bastantes años y hemos decidido despertarlo porque necesitamos su ayuda. A cambio, el gobierno se encargará de usted por el resto de su vida una vez su misión concluya exitosamente. No le faltará nada y tendrá una vida soñada que podrá vivir junto a... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Galindo Ferrero revisó unos papeles para leer en voz alta:

- La mayor Angélica Diestre.

Al comandante se le descuadró la cara cuando escuchó ese nombre.

- La tecnología avanza, comandante. Todo lo que debe saber es que podemos revivirla. Personalmente creo que no podrá declinar esta oferta.

Eyzaguirre se quedó callado un momento. Animación suspendida... claro. Una de las últimas cosas que recuerda antes de encontrarse ahí fue aceptar ingresar a un programa de animación suspendida. Después de ver a Angélica morir no le interesaba estar vivo – o despierto - y pensó que tal vez podría ocurrir que despertase cuando fuese posible revivirla. Y eso es exactamente lo que le esta ocurriendo, le estaban dando la oportunidad que había soñado: envejecer con ella, la vida que nunca pudo tener. Ferrero tenía razón: simplemente era una oferta que no podía rechazar.

- Bueno, Ferrero, parece que acabas de conseguirte a alguien que dirija X-COM.

- Perfecto, comandante. Le hemos dejado ropa de su época para que se sienta cómodo en el armario a su izquierda. Yo lo estaré esperando afuera para escoltarlo a Base 1.

Ferrero se acercó a la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente con una rapidez que asustó al comandante. Una vez Eyzaguirre estuvo sólo en la habitación, comenzó a cambiarse mientras pensaba en el trato. Iba a estar al mando, por lo que no tendría que participar en las misiones ni hacerse amigo de los agentes para luego verlos morir. Podría hacerlo llevadero si mantenía su distancia. Claro que podría hacerlo, sobretodo considerando lo que le habían ofrecido a cambio.

Galindo Ferrero se encontraba afuera del cuarto esperando pacientemente cuando el comandante salió vestido con ropa de su tiempo.

- Tenga la bondad de seguirme, comandante.

Avanzaron por una serie de pasadizos hasta llegar a un estacionamiento. Ahí, se acercaron a uno de los carros, el cual para sorpresa del comandante parecía un carro de los 50s y – para aumentar su desconcierto – no tenía llantas. Las puertas del carro se abrieron e ingresaron.

- Bueno. ¿Ya piensa decirme que fecha estamos?

- Martes 7 de Marzo... mediodía para ser exactos.

- ¿Y no piensa decirme el año?

El carro modelo de los años 50s se elevó del suelo y comenzó a flotar. El comandante Eyzaguirre ahogó un grito de sorpresa y luego se llevó un susto cuando el auto comenzó a elevarse cada vez más. Finalmente miró hacia arriba y vió un gran espacio tubular a través del cual podía ver el cielo, por donde comprendió iban a salir. Trató de disimular su sorpresa y aparentar que no se había asustado, pero Galindo ya lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

- 2084, comandante.


	3. Base 1

Cuando el comandante Carlo Eyzaguirre miró por la ventana la ciudad que se encontraba bajo él mientras viajaba en ese carro volador, terminó de convencerse de que efectivamente se encontraba en el año 2084.

Si bien había carreteras y carros que viajaban por estas, algunos "carros" volaban por donde quisieran dirigiéndose directamente a su destino. No vio tierra por ningún lado, porque todo era césped y árboles donde no había edificios. Estos edificios, todos de un estilo futurista, se encontraban separados entre sí y rodeados sin excepción de autopista, de modo que no existían cuadras. Además de la entrada para autos, cada edificio contaba con una serie de huecos circulares cerca por donde, ahora sabía, ingresaban y salían los autos voladores.

Le sorprendió no ver gente en las calles. Es más, le sorprendió no ver calles, ya que las pistas eran sólo eso: pistas sin veredas a los lados. Luego Galindo Ferrero le explicó que la gente se movilizaba por los tubos y se los señaló. Por todos lados vio unas pequeñas torres interconectadas por lo que parecían unos túneles transparentes. Dentro de ellos distinguió gente, la cual viajaba parada y flotando a la velocidad de un carro. Se lo repitió una vez más un poco incrédulo: "la gente viaja flotando... la gente viaja flotando".

Maravillado ante esta civilización y lo que estaba viviendo, se le vino a la cabeza la primera revelación de lo que podía hacer en el 2084 y gritó emocionado.

- Dentro de unos años... probablemente seré la única persona en presenciar el centenario... ¡y el bicentenario de mi Alianza!

- ¿Su alianza? ¿Con quién está aliado? Comandante, usted no tenía más de 100 años cuando fue puesto en animación suspendida. Es más, ni tenía 50. Perdone que sea tan directo pero es matemáticamente imposible que tenga una alianza de dos siglos.

- Ferrero... no me vengas con tonterías. Alianza Lima, fútbol, Copa Cablemágico. ¿De verdad no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

- ¡Ah! Fútbol, el deporte más popular en sus tiempos. Asumo entonces que este Alianza Lima fue su equipo de fútbol favorito. Vaya... un equipo de fútbol que en su época ya tenía más de un siglo. Debió haber sido un gran equipo sin lugar a dudas. Comandante, lamento informarle que el fútbol ya no se practica y el deporte más popular de nuestros tiempos se llama gravball.

El comandante, un poco decepcionado, estuvo el resto del viaje callado. Tal vez uno de esos días iría a verse un partidito de gravball. Solo esperaba que por lo menos algún equipo tuviese el uniforme blanquiazul.

El carro volador se detuvo encima de uno de esos huecos circulares y comenzó a descender. Al costado se encontraba un pequeño edificio rectangular, de pocos pisos de alto y con un techo que parecía el de una fábrica o un almacén. Pequeño, simple, poco llamativo, perfecto, pensó el comandante. Mientras descendían Galindo le anunció lo que sospechaba: habían llegado a Base 1.

El comandante ya se estaba cansando de sentirse un completo cavernícola. El "ascensor" era un área donde el aire era púrpura y Galindo pudo avisarle que, una vez dentro de esa zona, iba a flotar hacia arriba; pero el correcto hombre del gobierno parecía tener su lado bromista.

Una vez arriba, Galindo Ferrero le mostró las instalaciones de Base 1: su cuartel general.

Primero visitaron el laboratorio de física cuántica donde el comandante conoció al equipo de 5 científicos liderados por la jefa del mismo: Tatiana Shadrin. Ella le explicó acerca de las pirámides por donde habían aparecido los ovnis y le dijo que se encontraban investigándolas para saber más de ellas. El comandante estuvo conforme por lo que pasaron a ver el laboratorio de bioquímica.

Ahí, los 5 bioquímicos se encontraban liderados por Arlie Zegarra, una de las grandes mentes del mundo de la bioquímica según le explicó Ferrero. Se trataba también de uno de los hombres más altos que el comandante había visto. Este equipo se encontraba ideando un compartimiento especial para transportar alienígenas vivos y muertos, el cual pensaban instalar en los vehículos para así llevar a los extraterrestres a la base con el fin de estudiarlos. Incluso ya habían bautizado el compartimiento como el módulo de bio-transporte. El comandante les dio el visto bueno para que prosigan y siguió su tour.

Finalmente llegó al taller de ingeniería donde para su sorpresa no había nadie. Ferrero le comentó que por el momento los ingenieros no tenían nada que construir, que estaban esperando el desarrollo del módulo de bio-transporte para comenzar a trabajar. El comandante entendió que hasta en el futuro hay vagos y siguió su tour.

El lugar contaba además con dos depósitos donde había motores, armas, municiones y comida, entre otras cosas; un centro médico sin actividad (por el momento); un taller de reparaciones para los vehículos (también desierto por ahora); tres cuarteles con instalaciones para vivir; un "psi-gym" - según lo llamó Ferrero - para agentes con habilidades psíquicas excepcionales y un espacio acondicionado para contener alienígenas. El comandante creyó haberlo visto todo cuando finalmente Ferrero lo guió a la última parada del tour: el gimnasio.

El lugar tenía todo lo necesario para entrenar, máquinas para fortalecer músculos, blancos para practicar puntería y unas máquinas que mejoraban tus reflejos. Además, todas estaban ocupadas. En el lugar se encontraban uno, dos, diez agentes según pudo contar el comandante; todos vestidos con un uniforme para entrenar, concentrados en sus tareas y – según le contó Ferrero - escogidos cuidadosamente por él mismo para ser los pioneros en la organización.

- ¡Atención! Agentes, deseo presentarles al que manejará todo el proyecto X-COM: el comandante Carlo Eyzaguirre.

Los 10 agentes dejaron cada uno lo que estaba haciendo y se acercaron, con rigurosidad militar, para formar una línea a la derecha de la entrada donde se encontraban ambos, de tal manera que conforme el comandante y Ferrero fuesen caminando y girasen estarían frente a frente con cada uno de ellos. El comandante miró a sus 10 agentes (7 hombres y 3 mujeres según pudo ver) y recordó cuando él se encontraba en esa misma posición, entusiasmado ante la idea de matar hombrecitos verdes sin tener realmente idea en lo que se había metido. Ahora le tocaba ser a él el viejo lobo.

Se olvidó de Angélica, de su desaparecido Alianza y de las vergüenzas que pasó con Ferrero y puso su cara militar de revisar tropas. Con semblante serio y caminar autoritario, avanzó unos pasos y miró de frente a la primera de la línea. La chica no tenía ni 30 años, era trigueña, algo alta y el pelo largo le pasaba los hombros. Su cara, aunque seria en ese momento, era bastante bonita.

- Nombre.

- ¡Agente Azucena Flores, señor!

- ¿Por qué ha ingresado a X-COM, agente Flores?

- He servido 10 años exitosamente en Megapol, señor, pero ahí no podré enfrentar la amenaza alienígena.

- ¿Esta segura que eso es lo que quiere? ¿Está consciente que es probable que muera en combate?

- ¡Si, señor! Pero si antes puedo llevarme conmigo a algunos de esos malditos extraterrestres habrá valido la pena.

10 años en Megapol y una actitud temeraria: la agente Flores iba en serio.

El comandante siguió avanzando satisfecho con la primera agente y se acercó al siguiente agente. Este era negro y un poco más viejo, alrededor de 40 años. Tenía una pequeña barba que se fundía con su bigote.

- Nombre

- ¡Agente Beto Di Laura, señor!

- ¿Cree que tiene lo necesario para poder ser un agente de X-COM?

- Con todo respeto, señor, de no creerlo no me hubiese enrolado, señor.

El comandante Eyzaguirre se sonrió. Le había tocado uno un poco rebelde. Y no era para menos, ya que el agente Di Laura aparentaba ser incluso un poco más viejo que él mismo.

- Agente Di Laura, si le pregunto esto es porque yo mismo me enrolé en X-COM y fue peor de lo que imaginé. No es simplemente una guerra u operativos antiterroristas, esos malditos alienígenas pueden ser unos verdaderos desgraciados.

- ¡Disculpe, señor! He participado en muchas guerras y visto muchas muertes y sí, si creo tener lo necesario, señor.

- Bien.

Un hombre experimentado que piensa que lo ha visto todo: el agente Di Laura podría confiarse demasiado durante el combate contra los extraterrestres y eso no era bueno. Tendría que explicarle luego que contra un enemigo no humano no puedes asumir nada.

Avanzó unos pasos más para encontrarse cara a cara nuevamente con otra agente. Esta tenía la tez blanca, un pelo rubio que le rozaba los hombros y una cara que aparentaba 30 años.

- Nombre.

- ¡Agente Iris Vásquez, señor!

- Agente Vásquez ¿Qué la trae aquí?

- Mi hijo... murió en la primera excursión alienígena, señor. Quiero venganza.

El comandante decidió mejor no preguntar más y dejar a la mujer tranquila, que sus ojos ya se enrojecían. Asintió en silencio y siguió la revisión.

Ante sí se encontraba ahora un soldado alto de tez oscura que usaba lentes oscuros y una boina militar. No podía decirse donde comenzaban sus patillas, su barba o su bigote ya que todo era lo mismo. Al comandante este agente le pareció una versión más delgada de Mario Baracus.

- Nombre

- ¡Agente Edwin Jay Crow, señor!

Y con ese nombre al comandante este agente le pareció aun más una versión delgada de Mario Baracus.

- Agente Crow ¿Qué tanto cree que le servirá la fuerza bruta durante el combate?

- Creo que definitivamente será un factor, señor.

- Agente Crow, la fuerza sólo le servirá para llevar mas armas al combate, pero de nada le servirán si no tiene la destreza para utilizarlas.

Dejó de mirar al agente Crow para pasear por los otros agentes.

- Esto va para todos ustedes. El enemigo, señores, nos supera en tecnología, y por lo tanto cuenta con mejores armas. No esperen romperle la cara a los extraterrestres porque estarán muertos antes de acercarse. Ténganlo muy en cuenta.

El comandante se acercó al siguiente soldado de la fila. Este era el más chato del grupo (aunque 1.75mts. no es exactamente chato), lo cual le llamó bastante la atención. Llevaba lentes y el pelo peinado de lado.

- Nombre.

- ¡Agente Mauricio Rodríguez, señor!

- Agente Rodríguez ¿No es usted muy chato?

- Usted acaba de decir que la fuerza no importa, señor. Y déjeme decirle que soy chato pero eso no es ninguna desventaja. Soy muy molestoso para el enemigo y efectivo en combate, señor. Mis compañeros en Marsec me apodaban "El Grillo" precisamente por ser pequeño, pero jodido.

- ¿Marsec? ¿Qué es eso, agente Rodríguez?

El agente Rodríguez miró al comandante extrañado por la pregunta.

- Señor, Marsec es...

Pero antes de responder Ferrero se acercó al comandante para decirle algo al oído.

- La corporación Marsec es la Mars Security, comandante. Es la organización encargada de la seguridad de las colonias en Marte, y déjeme agregar que hacen muy bien su trabajo. Se trata de una organización parecida a X-COM, comandante.

El comandante escuchó la explicación y asintió. Aprobó con la mirada a "El Grillo" y avanzó hacia el siguiente agente. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los soldados se les pasó el despiste del comandante. Era imposible que nunca haya escuchado de Marsec. Algo pasaba ahí.

El comandante se acercó a la tercera y última mujer. Era trigueña y menudita. Su pelo lacio negro le cubría un poco la nuca, ya que no lo llevaba suelto sino con una cola de caballo.

- Nombre.

- ¡Agente Liz Herrera, señor!

Luego de mirarla frente a frente y detenidamente el comandante Eyzaguirre llegó a una conclusión: con la agente Flores y la agente Herrera en las filas de X-COM los demás agentes seguro se desconcentrarán mas de una vez.

- Agente Herrera ¿Qué le hace creer que debe estar aquí?

- Mis numerosas condecoraciones y experiencia en combate armado, señor. Fui la primera en ascender a oficial dentro de toda mi promoción.

El comandante asintió asombrado. Se trataba de soldados efectivamente. Ya estaba mas tranquilo. Por un momento había pensado que a Ferrero se le habían colado los nombres de dos modelos dentro de la lista de posibles agentes de X-COM.

El comandante pasó al siguiente recluta, un hombre viejo y de tez oscura. Usaba unos anteojos y traía el pelo cortado al ras y teñido de rubio.

- Nombre.

- ¡Agente Koki Foley, señor!

Ese apellido le sonaba de algún lado al comandante. Finalmente se acordó.

- Agente Foley... de casualidad... ¿Alguno de sus antepasados no habrá estado en el negocio de la lucha libre?

- Mi tatarabuelo, señor. Se llamaba Michael Francis pero le decían de cariño Mick, señor.

El comandante se quedó pasmado. Tenía en sus filas nada más y nada menos que al tataranieto de Mick Foley. ¡El tataranieto de Mankind, Cactus Jack y Dude Love! Como el comandante se había quedado callado, el agente Koki Foley buscó romper el silencio.

- Señor, sobre mis medallas quería decirle que cuento con...

- No es necesario, agente Foley. Así fuera usted un barrendero igual lo aceptaría en las filas de X-COM. Usted lleva el coraje en la sangre.

- ¿Qué es un barrendero, señor?

- Olvídelo

El cavernícola actuó como si no hubieses pasado nada, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de todos los soldados y se acercó al siguiente agente.

Era calvo, tendría unos 30 años, de tez oscura y su cara tenía una apariencia extraña. El comandante Eyzaguirre miraba con curiosidad la cara del agente, tratando de encontrar ese algo que le parecía raro, mientras el soldado que tenía delante trataba en vano de actuar normalmente.

- Mi ojo izquierdo es biónico, señor.

- ¡¿Le he dado permiso para hablar, soldado?!

Nada como un poco de rudeza para que los agentes se olviden de lo del barrendero.

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me habla?! ¡Nombre!

- ¡Agente Ignacio Schwalb, señor!

- ¿Qué le pasó en el ojo, agente Schwalb?

- Una misión en una colonia marginal de Marte, señor. Un francotirador me tenía en la mira pero afortunadamente solo me vació el ojo. La pequeña colonia no tenía un centro médico adecuado para reconstruirme el ojo y sólo pudieron ponerme este implante.

¿Implante? ¿A eso le llamaban implante? El implante era tan real que el comandante solo había podido percibir que su cara tenía algo raro. No fue hasta que el mismo agente le explicó cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba eso raro que había percibido. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Ferrero se le acercó nuevamente.

- Déjeme aclararle que el implante no es sólo estético, señor. El agente Schwalb tiene dos ojos totalmente funcionales.

Galindo Ferrero le había leído la mente, ya que estaba a punto de preguntarle al agente Schwalb exactamente eso. Contar con un soldado tuerto era una ventaja que no pensaba concederle a los extraterrestres.

El comandante se dio cuenta de algo curioso: si bien todos los agentes tenían varios operativos a cuestas y experiencia en combate, ninguno tenía aparentemente heridas de guerra. El agente Schwalb era el único con una "cicatriz" - la cual era casi imperceptible - y al parecer fue sólo porque a la mano no había el equipo necesario para... ¿reconstruirle el ojo? Decidió dejar esos pensamientos para luego y proseguir con la inspección.

Luego de avanzar un poco se encontró frente a un soldado bastante joven de pelo castaño peinado hacia un lado. Su cara afeitada lo hacía parecer mas joven aún, aunque probablemente rondaría los 24 años.

- Nombre

- ¡Agente Gines Frayssinet, señor!

- ¿Cuáles son sus experiencias de combate, agente Frayssinet?

- He participado en muchas guerras, señor. Para ser sinceros, en prácticamente todas las guerras en las que ha combatido el agente Di Laura. Somos muy buenos amigos, señor. Permiso para hacerle una solicitud, señor.

- Adelante.

- Yo y el agente Di Laura hemos luchado siempre juntos y nos comprendemos bastante bien. Hacemos un gran equipo. Quisiera que considere eso a la hora de asignar los escuadrones para que podamos estar en el mismo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, agente Frayssinet.

Definitivamente iban a necesitar trabajo en equipo, y se alegró de tener agentes que ya hayan combatido juntos. Se acercó finalmente al último agente de la fila. Era un agente de casi 30 años, de tez clara y pelo negro corto, ojos negros y una barba del mismo color que se fundía con su bigote.

- Nombre

- ¡Agente Gustavo Cerati, señor!

- ¿Cómo?

- Esteee... ¡Agente Gustavo Cerati, señor!

Por un segundo el comandante pensó que se le iba a acercar una cámara y los diez agentes con Ferrero le iban a decir que todo era una joda de Tinelli. Como no pasó nada de eso, el comandante siguió en lo suyo.

- Hmmm... ¿Su nombre tiene alguna razón de ser, agente Cerati?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- ¿Por qué se ha enrolado en X-COM, agente Cerati?

- Soy un soldado, señor, mi profesión es acabar con el enemigo. Prefiero que el enemigo no sea humano.

- Muy bien... muy bien...

Este Cerati no se parecía al que él conocía, pero por lo visto había caído en la organización ideal.

El comandante dio media vuelta y miró a todos nuevamente. Esos eran los diez primeros agentes del reactivado X-COM. Sin duda Ferrero había hecho un buen trabajo.

- Rompan filas, señores, y sigan con los ejercicios que estaban haciendo.

Mientras los agentes volvían a su entrenamiento Ferrero y el comandante Eyzaguirre se quedaron observando a los agentes, sacando algunas conclusiones con respecto a las habilidades de cada recluta. Miró al agente Schwalb disparándole a un blanco y una idea volvió a su mente.

- Ferrero ¿Pueden reconstruir ojos?

- Naturalmente, comandante. Actualmente ningún accidente deja cicatrices.

El comandante se quedó un momento pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a deshacerse de sus cicatrices. Pensó en lo aburrido que debe ser contar una historia y no poder cerrarla mostrando orgulloso la huella que te dejó en el cuerpo. Se encontraba así divagando hasta que su mirada se detuvo un momento en el agente Cerati. De pronto se puso a silbar una tonada.

- ¿Podría decirme qué canción es esa, comandante?

- De Música Ligera. ¿No la conoces no Ferrero?

Tarareó y luego cantó la canción esperando que Ferrero le diga que sí la conocía, pero naturalmente eso no pasó. Hasta dijo "gracias totales" pero para Ferrero esas palabras no significaban nada.

- Comandante, más bien me gustaría guiarlo nuevamente al depósito para explicarle los detalles de todo el armamento con el que contamos.

Aceptó, así que salieron del gimnasio y dejaron a los agentes seguir en lo suyo. Durante todo el camino al almacén el comandante se la pasó silbando "Persiana Americana".

En el almacén Ferrero le mostró el arsenal disponible. Se demoraron unas dos horas hasta que el comandante se familiarizó con todas las armas, así como con las características de cada una. Con esto en mente el comandante ya tenía una idea de cómo equipar a cada agente, ya que ya conocía las habilidades de cada uno luego de verlos entrenar. Fue en ese momento en que un ruido estridente se escuchó por los parlantes que había en toda la base. El comandante se tapó los oídos incómodo y le pregunto a Ferrero qué era eso.

- La alerta, comandante. Se ha detectado presencia alienígena en alguna parte de la ciudad.


	4. No Salgas Lastimado

En el gimnasio, todos escucharon el fuerte sonido de la alarma y se pusieron un poco nerviosos ya que sabían lo que significaba y lo que debían hacer: dirigirse al almacén para equiparse. Ahí, para sorpresa de los agentes, se encontraban Ferrero y el comandante Eyzaguirre, quien comenzó a hablar.

- Luego de analizar el equipo con el que contamos he decidido el equipo que llevarán a la misión. El equipo básico es el siguiente: armadura completa Megapol, Medi-kit y dos granadas AP. Ahora presten atención. Agente Foley y agente Cerati: como su puntería sobresale del resto usarán el rifle láser de francotirador. Agente Flores y agente Crow: ustedes llevarán el cañón automático Megapol. Agentes Rodríguez y Di Laura: la pistola Megapol y un scanner de movimiento. Agentes Herrera, Vásquez, Schwalb y Frayssinet: la ametralladora Marsec M4000. Todos lleven dos cartuchos adicionales, con excepción de los que utilizan el cañón automático, que además de los dos cartuchos AP llevarán un cartucho HE, a utilizar a discreción. Estarán en 2 escuadrones. Escuadrón Alfa: Foley, Flores, Schwalb, Rodríguez y Vásquez. Escuadrón Beta: Herrera, Crow, Di Laura, Cerati y Frayssinet. Cada escuadrón cuenta con un francotirador, un cañón automático, un escáner de movimiento y dos M4000. Recuerden que tienen que trabajar en equipo, señores. M4000s adelante arrodillados, y el resto se ubica detrás. Ferrero me ha comentado que la alarma proviene del edificio Parallax. Son oficinas del gobierno, señores. Nuestra primera misión es en una propiedad de los que nos financian así que vamos a hacerlo bien. Recuerden que estamos hablando de seres alienígenas. No, repito, NO son humanos. Si a un humano le vuelas la cabeza se muere. Si a un alienígena le vuelas la cabeza... pasas a volarle el torso. ¡¿Entendido?! NO asuman nada, NO asuman que lo mataron, NO asuman que por no moverse son inofensivos. Ustedes son los primeros que se enfrentarán directamente con esta amenaza y por lo tanto cualquier cosa puede ser posible porque NO saben contra qué están peleando. Así que les pido tengan la cautela correspondiente. Estaré monitoreando la operación desde la sala de control. Éxitos... quisiera verlos a todos de regreso...

El viejo lobo rememoró sus días en X-COM y su primera misión. La inexperiencia les costó caro esa vez. Luego sonrió al acordarse de algo más: una pequeña tradición. Miró a los agentes y les dijo:

- Y como decíamos los agentes de X-COM en otras épocas... no salgan lastimados.

Los agentes se sonrieron. Se dirigían a enfrentar lo desconocido, podrían terminar abducidos, podrían perder una pierna, un brazo, podrían morir despedazados; y el consejo era un irónico, un superficial, un despreocupado "no salgas lastimado".

Luego de escuchar las palabras del comandante, los diez agentes comenzaron a equiparse según lo que se les había dicho.

El agente Rodríguez recogió su pistola Megapol, tuvo la impresión de que ésta parecía un grillo y se preguntó si el comandante no le estaba tomando el pelo. La agente Vásquez se armó decidida a matar al menos a un alienígena y poder vengar a su hijo. Cuando la agente Flores se encontraba equipándose; se le acercó Koki Foley, se paró al costado sosteniendo su largo rifle de francotirador con la mano derecha y apoyándolo en la cintura en un ángulo de 45 grados y con un tono pícaro le dijo:

- Hola, soy el agente Foley: el francotirador de nuestro escuadrón. Solo quería decirte que todas mis balas dan en el blanco y no vas a tener nada de que preocuparte allá en las oficinas porque no dejaré que ningún sucio extraterrestre se te acerque.

La agente Flores se preguntó por qué no creaban una organización militar sólo de mujeres de una buena vez. Cogió su cañón automático, que por cierto era el arma más pesada y grande de todas, y le respondió:

- Puedo cuidarme sola no te preocupes. Y déjame darte un consejo.

- ¿Cuál?

Azucena cargó su arma diestramente con un cartucho AP. Luego de que su arma hizo el sonido característico le dijo:

- No salgas lastimado.

Le quinó el ojo al agente Foley y se fue.

Edwin Jay Crow sostuvo el cañón automático en sus manos y se enamoró de su arma inmediatamente. Era justamente lo que le había recetado el doctor. Gustavo Cerati se encontraba comprobando la mira de su rifle de francotirador y una vez que lo tuvo bien calibrado se dirigió al hangar como todos los agentes conforme estaban totalmente equipados. Al cabo de unos minutos todos se encontraban a bordo de la nave que los llevaría al edificio Parallax: el Interceptor.

La sala de control contaba con – entre otras cosas - 10 pantallas encendidas, cada una mostrando lo que veía cada agente gracias a la cámara que llevaban en el casco, y parlantes por los que se oía el circuito cerrado de radio con el que contaban los agentes, ya que además de la camarita cada casco tenía un micrófono. Cuando el comandante entró a esta sala el Interceptor ya había llegado a su destino. No estaba seguro de cómo era el Interceptor (ni el resto de las naves) pero Ferrero le explicó que le mostraría la flota luego.

Schwalb: _Ingresando al edificio Parallax, cambio._

Los diez agentes ingresaron con cautela a un amplio salón largo de recepción. Había una recepción y bancas para esperar; pero no había gente, lo que le daba un aire tétrico. A la izquierda se notaban escaleras y en el fondo había una puerta hacia otra estancia.

Comandante: _Activar escáneres de movimiento. _

Di Laura: _Activado._

Rodríguez: _Activado. _

El escáner de movimiento era un pequeño instrumento que iba en la oreja y permitía escuchar cualquier movimiento en un radio de varios metros con el fin de detectar y anticipar enemigos. Al comandante le parecía uno de esos equipos para sordera pero mucho más potente.

Rodríguez: _No detecto movimiento, cambio_

Di Laura: _Acá tampoco. _

Comandante: _Escuadrón Alfa, vayan a las escaleras. Escuadrón Beta, la puerta. Avancen en grupo y con cautela._

El escuadrón Alfa llegó a las escaleras y se reagrupó ahí vigilando tanto las escaleras que subían como que venían del piso inferior. Cruzando la puerta, el escuadrón Beta se encontró con una sala grande pero "ahuecada". Sólo había piso en los bordes de la sala, y dos escaleras – una frente a ellos – que bajaban un nivel a una sala que como podían ver, se encontraba desierta y tenía una pequeña puerta a la derecha. Se desplegaron en la entrada mirando a todos lados.

Di Laura: _¡Reportando movimiento! 5 figuras a las 9 en punto. _

Rápidamente el escuadrón Beta se giró sobre su eje y se formó mirando todos hacia donde señalaba el agente Di Laura. Esperaron unos segundos mirando el pasadizo que se abría en esa dirección. A la izquierda de este, a unos 20 metros, se encontraba una puerta, a la cual todos apuntaban. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

Herrera: _¡Alto al fuego! ¡Alto al fuego! Dos civiles a las 12 en punto._

Los dos civiles habían salido de la puerta y cuando vieron las armas que les apuntaban alzaron las manos muertos de miedo. Respiraron más aliviados cuando el escuadrón Beta bajó las armas, pero esa paz duró sólo un instante. Inmediatamente alzaron las armas nuevamente mientras les gritaban que se moviesen de ahí. Cuando los civiles voltearon comprendieron el motivo de la alarma. En el fondo del pasadizo había dos alienígenas.

Frayssinet: _¡Presencia alienígena detectada!_

Los dos eran iguales. Se trataba de dos humanoides azules. Tenían la altura de un hombre promedio, aunque la piel se veía más grotesca y arrugada como la de un elefante. La contextura era mucho mas ancha también. Cabeza, torso, brazos, piernas, todo parecía hinchado y arrugado. Daba la impresión que el extraterrestre se derretía. Ambos tenían el brazo derecho de color marrón. ¿O era un arma? Eran dos aliens horribles, y lo peor era que dos civiles se encontraban en medio de la línea de fuego.

El escuadrón rápidamente avanzó hacia los alienígenas y trajo al primer civil detrás de ellos. Edwin Jay Crow cambió su cartucho AP (antipersonal) a HE (high explosive) y fue el primero en abrir fuego. Logró efectuar dos disparos – ambos desviados – antes que los alienígenas se ocultasen tras las columnas que se encontraban a los lados del pasadizo.

Mientras tanto, la agente Vásquez – quien se había puesto adelante decidida a matar al primer extraterrestre – fue la primera en subir las escaleras y maldijo.

Vásquez: _¡Escuadrón Alfa reportando! Nos encontramos en un camino sin salida, repito, nos encontramos en un camino sin salida. Esta escalera solo da a una sala. Acá no hay nada. _

Comandante: _Escuadrón Alfa, proceda a apoyar al escuadrón Beta. _

Vásquez: _¡Señor, sí, señor!_

El escuadrón Alfa dejó las precauciones y dio media vuelta para lanzarse corriendo a ayudar a sus compañeros. Lo pagaron carísimo.

Schwalb: _¡Presencia alienígena detectada!_

Acababan de cruzar la puerta hacia la sala "ahuecada" cuando repentinamente la puerta que podían ver a la derecha del nivel inferior se abrió. La cosa esa parecía un cerebrito amarillo. Era regordete y no era más grande que una pelota de fútbol. Avanzó rápidamente hacia los agentes. El agente Schwalb, quien iba delante de todo el escuadrón Alfa y por lo tanto era el blanco más cercano para el pequeño alienígena, comenzó a abrir fuego un poco desesperado. La cosa era tan pequeña y se movía tan rápido que no pudieron darle ni él ni los demás agente; entre ellos el escuadrón Beta que, si bien ahora se veía rodeado, le dio la espalda a los humanoides azules y decidió apoyar a sus compañeros. Detrás del primer pequeño alien se encontraban dos más iguales a ese que también se acercaban. El primero de ellos ahora se encontraba al costado del agente Schwalb y con un rápido movimiento le saltó a la cara.

Schwalb: _¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!_

El cerebrito se le puso como un sombrero. En ese momento el agente Frayssinet le disparó, lamentablemente sin poder matar al alienígena. La cosa esta tenía 4 patas que terminaban en punta y más parecían dientes que extremidades. En ese momento descubrieron el porqué.

Una por una, el cerebrito fue enterrando sus patas en la cabeza del agente Schwalb, reventándole tanto el casco como el cráneo por lo que se podía ver. En 10 segundos ya se había agarrado firmemente con las 4 patas. El agente Schwalb, que hace rato había tirado su arma y trataba de sacarse al alienígena a manotazos, ya había caído inerte al suelo emitiendo un grito ahogado. Todos los agentes se alegraron de que la armadura Megapol fuese totalmente cerrada como una medieval, porque escuchar una muerte de esa manera ya era suficientemente grotesco como para además tener que mirar la cara del agente Schwalb. Pero no había terminado.

De pronto, el agente Schwalb comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo, al igual que el alienígena que llevaba en su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos ambos se quedaron quietos aparentemente muertos.

Frayssinet: _Dios mío..._

Frayssinet no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que sacarse el casco, se alejó del escuadrón Beta y comenzó a vomitar detrás de una de las columnas del pasadizo. Pero no había terminado. Los otros dos cerebritos seguían acercándose al resto del horrorizado escuadrón Alfa. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Flores, Rodríguez y Vásquez, quienes ya comenzaban a retroceder.

Foley: _¡Fuego! ¡Fuego mierda! ¡Disparen!_

El agente Foley, que era ahora el miembro del escuadrón Alfa que se encontraba más cerca de los cerebritos, comprendió que si huía estaba condenado a la misma suerte que el agente Schwalb y comenzó a disparar por su vida. Luego de 7 disparos logró acabar con ambos.

Cuando todo había acabado, los agentes trataron de recomponerse para seguir inspeccionando el lugar. En eso pasó algo que no esperaban: el agente Schwalb comenzó a incorporarse.

Se sacó el cadáver del alien que tenía en la cabeza y se podía ver como su casco tenía 4 huecos bastante grandes. Era un milagro que el agente Schwalb siguiera con vida. Todos se sintieron más relajados y felices de ver que no había muerto después de lo que le pasó.

Flores: _¿Agente Schwalb?_

Se comenzaron a acercar para ayudarlo.

Flores: _¿Schwalb? ¿Se encuentra bien? _

Pero no respondía. Simplemente se encontraba ahí parado. De pronto por la radio se escuchó una pequeña risa de Ignacio Schwalb. Para la agente Flores algo definitivamente no pintaba bien. Le apuntó sin dudar.

Flores: _¡Escuadrón Alfa mantenga su distancia! Agente Ignacio Schwalb, esta es la agente Azucena Flores. ¡Repórtese! Responda o abriremos fuego._

Los demás agentes se miraron entre sí sin saber que hacer. Pero el agente Schwalb seguía inmóvil, por lo que se pusieron tensos. Poco a poco comenzaron a apuntar sus armas hacia Ignacio Schwalb. De pronto el aparente resucitado alzó su arma hacia la agente Flores.

Flores: _¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!_

Todos abrieron fuego. Schwalb ya había recibido más de 10 disparos directos pero seguía en pie.

Cerati: _¡Granada AP!_

Luego de la explosión, Schwalb salió volando. La agente Liz Herrera aprovechó esto para acercarse rápidamente. Antes de que pudiese pararse, Herrera disparó a quemarropa al agente Schwalb; quien finalmente murió.

Comandante: _Agentes Frayssinet y Crow, mantengan vigilado el pasadizo._

Crow: _¡Señor, sí, señor!_

Los demás agentes se agruparon y siguieron avanzando por el pasadizo, de donde ya no aparecía ningún alien. Luego de unos minutos exploraron todo el lugar.

Di Laura:_ Edificio Parallax revisado completamente. No hay presencia alienígena. Los malditos se escaparon. _


	5. La Revancha

Los nueve agentes restantes se miraban entre sí confundidos, en medio de ese el último salón del edificio Parallax. Habían visto dos humanoides y se habían hecho humo, se habían burlado de ellos. Todos estaban callados, masticando cada uno a su manera la derrota. De pronto Foley se quitó el casco y arremetió contra los otros 3 miembros del diezmado escuadrón Alfa.

- ¡Ustedes! ¡Retrocedieron muertos de miedo y me dejaron sólo contra dos de esos chupacerebros! ¿!Y se hacen llamar soldados!?

Ni Flores, ni Rodríguez, ni Vásquez respondieron. Aún se encontraban en shock, reviviendo una y otra vez la muerte de Schwalb. Ninguno pensó asustarse así. Fue en ese momento en que entendieron lo que el comandante les estuvo explicando antes de partir. Había una gran diferencia entre combatir humanos y combatir alienígenas. Había una gran diferencia entre ver morir a alguien por una bala y ver a alguien morir... como el agente Schwalb murió. El comandante tenía razón cuando les dijo que no sabían a lo que se habían metido.

- ¿¡No me van a responder!? Maldita sea mi escuadrón esta lleno de cobardes...

Eso fue demasiado. Mauricio "El Grillo" Rodríguez casi le mete un puñetazo en la cara de no ser porque los agentes Di Laura y Frayssinet lo detuvieron antes. Foley miraba al Grillo de manera desafiante mientras este era contenido. Luego miró a la bella agente Flores.

- ¿Y qué me dices tú, nena? Supongo que sí sabes cuidarte sola a fin de cuentas... claro... si consideramos huir una forma de cuidarse...

Azucena Flores lo miró con rabia. El tal Foley sólo la estaba atacando porque ella lo mando lejos cuando éste se le insinuó: tan simple como eso. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviese algo de razón. Ella perdió el control por unos momentos, y aun no podía creerlo porque ya había olvidado la última vez que le ocurrió. Por esa desconcentración ahora había quedado mal ante el resto del equipo. Juró que no volvería a pasar.

La agente Vásquez se acercó al cadáver de Ignacio Schwalb y se quedo mirándolo. No lo conocía mucho, pero su muerte comenzó a pesarle al igual que la de su hijo. Había buscado venganza pero ahora tenía que cargar con otra cruz. Comenzó a preguntarse si volvería a ser feliz alguna vez.

El Grillo finalmente se calmó y lo soltaron. Se reclinó sobre la pared un momento con la mirada perdida, luego se dio media vuelta y descargó toda su furia con un puñetazo contra la pared. Después de eso volvió a reinar el silencio hasta que el agente Cerati habló.

- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá. Será mejor que regresemos a Base 1.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Di Laura: _Comandante, regresando a Base 1, cambio. _

Comandante: _Eso es inaceptable, agente Di Laura. Ya perdimos a Schwalb y será en vano si esos alienígenas logran desaparecer. No regresan hasta que encuentren a los dos humanoides que se escaparon, señores. Así que comiencen a revisar todos los edificios aledaños._

La mayoría de los agentes solo querían olvidar todo el fracaso de esa primera misión, y la orden les cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Tendrían que volver a combatir a esas cosas y después de lo que habían visto que le pasó a Schwalb la idea no les entusiasmaba.

Di Laura: _... ¡Señor, sí, señor!_

Comandante: _Escuadrón Alfa... ustedes 4 van de avanzada mientras que el escuadrón Beta los cubre. Cambio y fuera. _

Flores, Rodríguez y Vásquez vieron su oportunidad para redimirse y no pensaban desaprovecharla. Iban a taparle la boca al agente Foley de una vez.

Primero investigaron los edificios de oficinas adyacentes: el edificio Quadrax de la gigante minera Solmine, el edificio Gigax de la empresa de alimentos Nutrivend y las oficinas centrales de Energen, la empresa de energía. Todas se encontraban libres de presencia alienígena.

Finalmente llegaron al último edificio que colindaba con el edificio Parallax: una estación de Megapol.

Flores: _Ingresando a la estación de policía. Comandante, esta estación la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Solicito permiso para guiar el operativo, cambio. _

En ese momento el comandante recordó cuando la agente Flores le dijo que había abandonado una exitosa carrera de 10 años en Megapol para entrar en X-COM.

Comandante: _Permiso concedido, agente Flores. No salgas lastimada. _

Flores: _Entendido, comandante. _

Trató de no sonreír ya que tenía una misión que dirigir.

Flores: _Ok. Esta estación es estrecha. Todo el lugar es cuartos rodeados de corredores angostos por donde máximo pasan dos personas al mismo tiempo. Los pasadizos se cruzan mucho así que no es raro encontrarse con que el corredor se parte en 3 direcciones. Vásquez, Rodríguez: ustedes van conmigo. Escuadrón Beta atrás. Foley... quédate con el escuadrón Beta si quieres. Rodríguez, activa el escáner de movimiento. _

Rodríguez: _Escáner de movimiento activado... _

Los 9 agentes se quedaron quietos y callados tensos segundos cubriendo todos los corredores que se abrían ante ellos para que el Grillo pudiese detectar algún movimiento. El agente Rodríguez se concentró en lo que escuchaba por el oído donde tenía el escáner. El aparatito era increíble, un verdadero sonar portátil. De pronto escuchó unas pisadas que no sonaban humanas: unos pasos huecos y húmedos.

Rodríguez: _¡Reportando movimiento! Posible alienígena a las 6 en punto... y acercándose._

Todos los agentes apuntaron sus armas hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final del corredor detrás del agente Rodríguez y aguardaron.

Rodríguez: _Objetivo acercándose: 20 metros... 10 metros... 5 metros... _

Tenían el corazón en la garganta, mientras esperaban que se abra esa puerta y aparezca el alien. Pero la puerta no se movió.

Rodríguez: _0 metros. El objetivo sigue avanzando en línea recta... ahora se está alejando por las 12 en punto... 10 metros... 15 metros... Nos acaba de pasar de largo ¿qué demonios?_

Todos los agentes se encontraban confundidos y asustados. Comenzaron a apuntar al techo e incluso al aire que los separaba pero no encontraban nada.

_Rodríguez: El objetivo ha doblado hacia la derecha... nuevamente a la derecha... ahora se acerca a nosotros. ¡Objetivo a las 11 en punto y acercándose! _

La ex policía resolvió el enigma.

Flores: _El desgraciado se encuentra en el sótano. Hay un corredor que pasa exactamente debajo de nosotros. Agentes Vásquez y Rodríguez; síganme, sé por donde le podemos cerrar el paso. Procediendo a interceptar al extraterrestre. Escuadrón Beta, manténgase retrasado. _

Los 3 comenzaron a avanzar por el corredor hacia la puerta doble que se encontraba adelante cuando repentinamente esta se abrió. Delante de ellos, se apareció uno de los humanoides que había escapado del edificio Parallax (azul, hinchado, con la piel arrugada como la de un elefante y con el brazo derecho más grande y de un color marrón). El alienígena les apuntó con el brazo hinchado y de éste salió lo que parecía ser una pequeña e inofensiva pelota, la cual cayó detrás de ellos y ni siquiera los golpeó. Ese fue el único movimiento que pudo hacer, ya que Flores, Rodríguez y Vásquez lo fulminaron inmediatamente después.

Flores: _Enemigo neutralizado. Agente Rodríguez, localice al alienígena restante. _

El Grillo se encontraba concentrado en los sonidos que provenían del escáner y Flores con Vásquez lo miraban mientras hacía su tarea, por lo que se olvidaron de esa pelotita que llegó a disparar el extraterrestre. Si le hubiesen prestado atención, se hubieran dado cuenta que comenzaba a moverse.

La pelota, como un huevo que eclosiona, comenzó a rajarse. Un par de segundos luego salió de su interior lo que hasta el momento era la peor pesadilla de los 9 agentes de X-COM: uno de esos pequeños chupacerebros que acabó con Schwalb. Y se encontraba justo detrás de 3 agentes que hasta ahora ni lo habían visto.

Cerati: _¡Agente Flores cuidado! ¡Volteen!_

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando el escuadrón Beta les advirtió del peligro el pequeño chupacerebros se hallaba a un paso de la agente Flores. Se trataba además de un tiro muy complicado: a distancia y con compañeros detrás del blanco. Ni el francotirador se atrevió a disparar a pesar que tenía al extraterrestre en la mira, porque lo veía tan pequeño que era muy probable que la bala lo atraviese para herir finalmente a uno de los suyos.

La agente Flores se volteó a tiempo para ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo una sombra le saltaba encima. Luego sintió como el chupacerebros estaba sobre su cabeza listo para clavar sus patas.

En un rápido reflejo, logró apuntarle al alien que tenía encima con su cañón automático y de un disparo lo esparció por toda la pared del pasadizo. Había estado muy cerca. Todos los agentes, en especial ella, respiraron aliviados.

Vásquez se acercó al humanoide que habían matado para examinarlo de cerca. Miró el ancho brazo de donde salió el chupacerebros con atención. Luego de mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de algo: no era su brazo; sino una especia de guante largo y de un material bastante duro. Era su arma. Y los cerebritos eran las balas.

Vásquez: _Agente Rodríguez, ayúdeme con esto._

Sacaron el arma del brazo del alienígena muerto y comprobaron que, efectivamente, ambos brazos eran iguales. El Grillo se quedó con el arma para llevarla a Base 1 posteriormente. Luego volvió a prestar atención a su escáner.

Rodríguez: _¡Reportando movimiento! Posible alienígena a las 2 en punto. 20 metros de distancia. _

La agente Flores hizo unos cálculos mentales.

Flores: _Síganme. Escuadrón Beta y Foley, cúbrannos. _

Azucena Flores ya sabía donde se encontraba el desgraciado. El grupo de avanzada cruzó la puerta por donde los había sorprendido el humanoide y entraron a una corte de justicia. Flores les hizo señas a una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha y se dirigieron hacia allá cruzando la estancia. Llegaron a la puerta y esta se abrió para mostrar a dos chupacerebros en el pasadizo que ahora se abría ante ellos.

Rodríguez: _¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!_

Los dos chupacerebros se movieron tan rápido que esquivaron los disparos. Uno le saltó a El Grillo, quien se tiró a un costado para evitar que este se pose sobre su cabeza. Luego, sentado en el suelo, logró acabar con el bicho. El otro corrió la misma suerte luego de unos segundos.

Flores: _Equipo, nosotros tomamos el lado izquierdo del corredor. Escuadrón Beta, el lado derecho. _

La agente Flores sabía que ellos serían los que iban a encontrar al alien. Quería acabar con esto ella sola de ser posible.

Vásquez: _¡Alienígena detectado! _

En medio del corredor, se encontraba el otro humanoide azul. Pero había algo distinto en este extraterrestre. Su cara tenía una expresión distinta a la de su compañero. Era... tenía acaso... ¿miedo?

El extraterrestre se dio media vuelta, comenzó a escapar y se metió a una de las puertas del corredor. La agente Flores comenzó a seguirlo lentamente, apuntando a la puerta por donde desapareció el extraterrestre.

Flores: _Nadie me siga. Es una orden. _

Los demás agentes vieron como la agente Flores desaparecía por la misma puerta. Escucharon dos disparos, un grito grave que más parecía de un animal, y luego silencio. Luego volvió a aparecer la agente Flores, quien relajada comenzó a regresar al camino hacia la entrada.

Flores: _Estación de policía despejada. Regresando a Base 1, comandante. _

Comandante: _Entendido, agente Flores. _

Se sacó el casco mientras avanzaba. Pasó por donde se encontraba el escuadrón Beta, en donde también estaba Foley, y soltó una frase al aire.

- No soy ninguna cobarde.


	6. Despues de la Tormenta

De regreso en Base 1, el comandante y Ferrero los recibieron mientras bajaban del Interceptor. Cuando los 9 agentes se encontraban en tierra firme, el comandante comenzó a hablar. 

- Bienvenidos de vuelta, señores. Antes de que vayan a descansar quiero decirles un par de cosas. Primero, quería comunicarles que dentro de unas horas estará llegando el agente que reemplazará a Schwalb en el escuadrón Alfa. Tiene 22 años y ha combatido poco pero tiene lo necesario para esto. Trátenlo bien al muchacho. Se llama Edwar Apaza por cierto. En segundo lugar... ¿Ferrero me pasas el primer galón?

Los agentes miraron con atención a Ferrero y vieron que sostenía una pequeña cajita, en la cual había 3 galones. El distintivo tenía forma ovalada y en el centro lo que parecía una "v" dorada un poco mas abierta. Ferrero le pasó el primer galón al comandante. 

- Agente Herrera, por favor acérquese. 

Liz Herrera se vio un poco sorprendida. Se acercó y recibió el galón de las manos del comandante mientras éste dijo:

- No dudó ni un segundo en ejecutar a quien todos sabemos ya no era el agente Schwalb. Necesitamos agentes con su determinación. Felicidades, ahora es oficialmente una soldado de X-COM. 

La agente Herrera cogió el distintivo y lo colocó en un espacio de la armadura que se encontraba justo debajo de la clavícula derecha. El comandante se dio cuenta que encajaba perfectamente. Ahora entendía por qué no venían en pares y eran de un material tan duro que resultaría imposible de coser. 

- Por lo visto en esta promoción también fue la primera en lograr el ascenso, agente Herrera. Siga así. 

- Gracias, comandante.

Efectuaron el saludo militar un segundo y luego una sonriente así como emocionada agente Herrera volvió a su lugar. El comandante notó que cuando ella sonreía se le hacían unos agujeritos en las mejillas.

- ¿Puede acercarse, agente Flores?

La agente Flores se acercó satisfecha consigo misma. 

- Felicidades por un operativo bien dirigido en la estación de policía. Su liderazgo y coraje me obligan a distinguirla oficialmente como soldado de X-COM. 

Luego del saludo, a la agente Flores se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Los mismos hoyitos...

Ambas tenían el pelo negro y lacio, eran trigueñas, tan atractivas que el comandante se llegó a preguntar si en verdad eran soldados y ambas se encontraban en X-COM, aunque en escuadrones distintos. Y ahora el comandante se daba cuenta de algo más: compartían hasta un detalle tan pequeño como esos hoyitos cuando sonreían. ¿No serían familiares? Por ese pequeño detalle el comandante se dio cuenta que incluso eran tan parecidas físicamente que cualquiera diría que son hermanas.

Cuando la agente Flores se alejó, el comandante volvió a hablar.

- Agente Rodríguez. 

El Grillo se acercó mirando de reojo qué cara ponía Foley. 

- Demostró que ahora tiene la experiencia necesaria para combatir a los extraterrestres. Por ese motivo me veo obligado a nombrarlo oficialmente soldado de X-COM. Felicitaciones. 

- Gracias, comandante. Permiso para hablar. 

- Por supuesto. 

- Recuperamos un arma alienígena de la estación de policía. Quisiera llevarla luego al laboratorio bioquímico para que la analicen. 

- Esas son excelentes noticias, agente Rodríguez. Hágalo cuanto antes. El resto puede retirarse a descansar. Se lo merecen. 

Cuando todos los agentes se habían retirado, el comandante pudo por fin ver de cerca la nave que los había llevado al edificio Parallax. El Interceptor más que un avión tenía la forma de un misil gigantesco. El cuerpo era como un cilindro sólo que el extremo trasero también se iba haciendo mas angosto. Estaba pintando totalmente de rojo y le llamó la atención que no tenía un ala, sino dos a cada lado además de las alas direccionales de la cola. 

- ¿Y quién es el piloto de la nave, Ferrero?

- Se encuentra en la cabina, comandante. Permítame guiarlo. 

Subieron ambos al Interceptor y el comandante pudo ver la zona donde viajaban los agentes. Se trataba de un espacio bastante cómodo, con asientos parecidos a los de un vuelo en primera clase. Siguieron avanzando y encontraron lo que parecía un sarcófago. 

- Ferrero, que alguien se encargue de notificar a la familia del agente Schwalb. 

- No se preocupe, comandante. Me ocuparé de todo eso. 

Al fondo encontraron una puerta, la cual se abrió luego que Ferrero digitó una clave en un panel que se encontraba al costado. En la cabina había un solo asiento, donde se encontraba alguien con traje de piloto revisando una pantalla, apretando algunos botones y moviendo otras palancas. 

- Comandante, permítame presentarle al piloto del Interceptor: el mayor Michael Red. 

El sujeto volteó, se levantó del asiento y se sacó el casco y los audífonos. 

- Un gusto conocerlo, comandante. 

- ¿Michael Red, no¿Cuenta con experiencia piloteando esta nave?

- Por supuesto, comandante. El Interceptor es mi nave. Lo piloteé en la Primera Guerra Lunar en más de 50 misiones, todas exitosas. Tampoco llevé la cuenta exacta de bajas enemigas pero estoy seguro que derribé más de 80 naves. 

El comandante se quedó asombrado. Todo un as de la aviación. Ese avión rojo, ese apellido, esa guerra, esa cantidad de misiones y de aviones derribados: al comandante todo eso le sonaba a alguien... 

- Mayor Red... ¿Usted ha escuchado del Barón Rojo?

Michael Red se vio algo extrañado por ese comentario. 

- La verdad que no, comandante. ¿Podría explicarme qué significa? 

- Esa pregunta tendrá que responderla por su cuenta, mayor. Investigue y sorpréndase.

El mayor Red se quedó con la duda y se prometió averiguar sobre el Barón Rojo. El comandante se sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Michael Red y luego le dijo a su asistente:

- ¿Y contamos con más pilotos y naves, Ferrero?

- Efectivamente, comandante. Todas se encuentran estacionadas en el hangar; que es a donde el mayor Red se dirigía. Los pilotos deben encontrarse ahí. 

- ¿Y por qué no me habías mencionado nada de esto antes?

- La alarma sonó antes que pudiera, comandante. No era necesario distraernos con algo que en ese momento no era importante. 

- Bueno. Mayor Red, llévenos al hangar. Quiero conocer a los demás pilotos. 

- ¡Sí, señor! 

* * *

Los alojamientos para todo el personal eran amplios salones con camas bastante estrechas en el medio, debajo de las cuales había espacio para las pertenencias. Alrededor de estas se encontraban distintas estancias como una pequeña sala, una cocina, baños y algunas distracciones como una mesa de billar 3D; entre otras cosas. Como había espacio suficiente; los agentes utilizaban uno de los salones, mientras que las agentes otro.

Los agentes se dirigieron a su cuartel, al igual que las agentes. Se encontraban todos cansados y estresados por lo que había ocurrido y solo querían olvidarse por el momento de todo. Lo primero que hizo la gran mayoría fue darse un baño para luego echarse a descansar. 

En el cuartel de los agentes, Edwin Jay Crow decidió hacer una pequeña rutina de pesas antes de ducharse. Algo para no perder la costumbre, nada muy exigente: 300 kilos sentadillas, 200 kilos pecho en banca y 100 kilos hombros. El resto del equipo ya se encontraba fresco y haciendo cada quien lo suyo. Beto Di Laura y Gines Frayssinet prendieron la mesa de billar 3D y comenzaron a jugar una partida amistosa mientras conversaban. Gustavo Cerati se encontraba limpiando su rifle láser de francotirador sentado en su cama. Koki Foley se encontraba en la salita y encontró receptores psiónicos sobre la mesa del centro. Se puso uno y comenzó a ver las noticias deportivas: los goles de la fecha de la liga de Gravball. Cuando vio que su equipo favorito - el Graduado de Ganímedes - ganó su partido 7 a 5, no pudo evitar soltar el clásico grito. 

- ¡Y dale G! 

La victoria del Académico había llamado la atención de los demás agentes. Gines Frayssinet dejó el taco y se acercó a ver los goles.

- ¿Ganó la G¿Y como quedó Unión? 

- Todavía no dicen. ¡Rayos! También ganó. 4 a 2. Seguimos compartiendo la punta a falta de 2 fechas. Y el Sporting Solmine les pisa los talones estando solo un punto detrás de los líderes luego de su victoria. Todo sigue igual. 

El agente Frayssinet al escuchar esto lanzó otro grito bastante conocido por los hinchas del Unión Mega-Primus. 

- ¡Arriba Unión!

- Ese clásico la próxima fecha va a estar de candela. La G ya confirmó que llega al Spaceport de Mega-Primus dentro de 3 días. Vienen en vuelo charter directo y sin escalas desde Ganímedes. Golean a ese equipito y luego se regresan jajaja. 

- Unión Mega-Primus campeona este año vas a ver Foley. Somos la mitad mas uno de la humanidad. 

- ¿Ese equipito que descendió a segunda? La G nunca ha descendido. Unión lleva 15 años sin campeonar y este año suma 16. Fírmalo. 

- Claro como arreglaron por lo bajo para no descender... 

- ¿Y tienes pruebas acaso? 

- Todos lo saben.

- Lo que todos saben es que Solmine campeona este año. Unión y la G empatan el clásico, Solmine gana y queda de único puntero faltando una fecha. 

Desde el pequeño gimnasio que había en la instalación la voz de Edwin Jay Crow se hizo escuchar. En ese momento había terminado su pequeña rutina así que dejó la barra de 200 kilos que se encontraba levantando y se les acercó. 

- ¿El Solmine¿Eres del Solmine, Edwin?

- Por supuesto, agente Frayssinet, y vamos por el bicampeonato.

- Si lo consiguen será porque tienen a esa minera gigante detrás nomás. Ese club es solo dinero, pero no hay hinchada como en la G o en el Unión. No por nada es el clásico. 

- ¿Y cuando llenamos el estadio en la ultima fecha la temporada anterior? Todas las tribunas gritando¡Eeese es mi Sporting Solmine¡Sooolmiiiiiiiine¡Sooolmiiiiiiiine!

- Vaya, E.J. parece que me vas a caer bien. 

Ahora se unía a la conversación el agente Gustavo Cerati, mientras seguía atento a su arma.

- ¿Tu también eres del Solmine, Cerati? 

- Claro, E.J. Ya sé con quien voy a celebrar cuando campeonemos dentro de dos semanas entonces. 

A Edwin Jay Crow le agradó saber que el francotirador de su escuadrón era de su mismo equipo. Justo en ese momento apareció por la puerta el Grillo. Se le veía algo triste. Saludó a todos mientras caminaba, aunque con Koki Foley fue más distante. Se dirigió a su cama y sacó sus cosas para ducharse. Luego comenzó a sacarse la pesada armadura y fue en ese momento que volvió a mirar el galón que lo acreditaba oficialmente como agente de X-COM. Se alegró un poco. 

- ¿Por qué tan cabizbajo, Grillo? Deberías estar feliz por ser de los primeros soldados de X-COM y no un simple novato como el resto de nosotros. 

El agente Beto Di Laura, el mayor y más experimentado de todos los agentes, no entendía por qué el Grillo se le veía tan triste. 

- Fui a llevar esa arma alienígena al laboratorio, pero la agente Vásquez quiso acompañarme por que ella fue la que se dio cuenta que era un arma lo que tenía el humanoide. Pues estuvimos conversando y me contó lo de su hijo, que era su única familia. Su ex esposo esta en Marte y casi nunca lo ve. No tiene a nadie. Ha sufrido mucho y la verdad me cae bien... no se lo merece.

* * *

En el cuartel que usaban las agentes, una feliz Iris Vásquez entró para ver que las agentes Flores y Herrera no se hablaban. Había cierto clima tenso en el aire. 

- ¡Liz, felicidades por la promoción a soldado¡Y fuiste la primera! Debes estar muy emocionada. ¡Azucena, felicidades a ti también! 

Ambas respondieron apenas con una leve sonrisa. La agente Vásquez se preguntó qué había pasado algo entre ellas. 

La agente Liz Herrera sí estaba emocionada, pero después de lo que había pasado con la agente Flores ahora estaba molesta. Había saltado, gritado, bailado, celebrado. Luego de bañarse se echó en su cama totalmente feliz por ser la primera soldado de X-COM mientras contemplaba su insignia. En ese momento Azucena le dijo que dejara de actuar como una chiquilla, que no había conseguido nada aún, que simplemente era una soldado. Liz Herrera no se quedó callada y respondió. Ninguna versión amargada, con pelo mas largo, mas alta y mas gruesa que ella le iba a quitar la felicidad que sentía. 

La agente Azucena Flores estaba emocionada pero algo le molestaba. Si no hubiese retrocedido luego de lo de Schwalb ella hubiera sido la primera soldado. Fue la primera en apuntarle a Schwalb sospechando que algo estaba mal y dirigió todo el operativo en la estación de policía. Pero la agente Herrera había sido ascendida primero por matar a Schwalb cuando el mérito fue suyo al descubrir que algo le había pasado. Se prometió que no volvería a ocurrir. Ninguna versión infantil, con pelo más corto, más baja y más delgada que ella le iba a quitar el crédito otra vez. 

- ¿Pasa algo, chicas? 

Iris Vásquez sabía que algo pasaba, así que decidió averiguarlo. La agente Flores prefirió negarlo. 

- No, nada. Más bien tú te ves bastante contenta. 

- Ah. Acompañé al Grillo al laboratorio. Me cayó bastante bien y le conté algunas cosas. Necesitaba alguien que me escuche. Es bueno saber que puedo contar con alguien. 

Una pequeña pregunta rondaba por la cabecita de la agente Vásquez. ¿Seria posible que tal vez... sólo tal vez... pudiese volver a ser feliz? 

* * *

La acalorada discusión de gravball se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y los seis agentes voltearon a ver quién era. En la entrada había un joven cargando una mochila bastante grande y con unos lentes amarillos.

- ¡Hola! Soy Edwar Apaza ¿Dejo mis cosas sobre alguna cama vacía, no? 


	7. Aves, Canes y Valquirias I

Red: _Valquiria 1 estacionado y listo para cargar combustible. _

La nave, suspendida a un metro del piso, había avanzado por un túnel y llegado a un amplio espacio donde el comandante pudo ver una serie de carros estacionados y mecánicos trabajando en ellos. Notó que todos los carros eran rojos al igual que la nave en donde viajaba. El Interceptor se había estacionado al costado de los otros vehículos.

- ¿Con quién habla, mayor Red?

- Con los demás pilotos, comandante. Entre todos nos encargamos del mantenimiento de los vehículos.

- Ya veo. ¿Y por qué le llama "Valquiria 1" a este Interceptor?

Ferrero interrumpió para aclarar.

- El nombre completo de esta nave es Valquiria Interceptor, comandante. Es un interceptor modelo Valquiria. Los mismos pilotos han desarrollado el código en base a los nombres de los vehículos.

- Además, comandante, he vivido muchas aventuras con esta nave. Amo a mi pequeña valquiria. Para mí sí es una semidiosa.

Todos se rieron, pero quedó claro que el mayor Michael Red quería bastante a esa nave. No era de extrañarse luego de todo lo que había pasado juntos. No sería ni el primero ni el ultimo piloto en querer así su nave.

Bajaron del Interceptor mientras iban conversando y una vez en tierra firme se les acercó un numeroso grupo.

- Comandante, permítame presentarle a los demás pilotos de X-COM: teniente Henry Matta, conductor del Wolfhound APC; Spike Brown, conductor del Stormdog; Fernando Mejía y Geneve Decosta, pilotos ambos de los dos aerocarros Marsec Fénix con los que contamos y finalmente los pilotos de las aeromotos: Marc Hartdegen, Ramón Rivera y Dante Cárdenas.

7 pilotos para 7 vehículos, sin incluir al mayor Red con su Valquiria 1. Al comandante le pareció extraño que de todo el cuerpo solo dos sean oficiales, y más extraño aún que los que no lo eran pareciesen pandilleros o civiles por su vestimenta.

Sólo el teniente Matta usaba el traje de piloto que vestía Michael Red. La mayoría usaba ropa negra que parecía de cuero. Spike Brown usaba un collar de perro de esos metálicos con púas que usan los pitbulls. Fernando Mejía y Geneve Decosta, por su parte, parecían dos simples civiles por la ropa que vestían. Marc Hartdegen vestía un chaleco negro que dejaba a la vista una enorme calavera tatuada en todo el bícep izquierdo. Ramón Rivera presentaba en la cara la primera cicatriz que el comandante veía desde que lo habían despertado de su largísimo sueño: 4 líneas paralelas en el pómulo derecho, el zarpazo de algún animal seguramente. Dante Cárdenas tenía la cara llena de piercings. ¿De dónde había salido esta gente? Luego hablaría en privado con Ferrero para sacarse esa duda.

- Encantado de conocerlos, señores.

Cada piloto se ofreció a mostrarle al comandante su vehículo, lo que él aceptó gustoso.

El teniente Matta demostró ser todo un militar y le mostró su Wolfhound APC tratándolo con el respeto que se merece un superior. El Wolfhound le pareció una versión tamaño familiar de esos carros utilizados en su época para movilizar grandes cantidades de dinero, ya que era blindado, pesado y bastante grande: prácticamente un tanque sin cañón. Incluso la parte delantera terminaba en punta como el rompeolas de un barco. Henry Matta le informó que podía llevar a 14 personas perfectamente cómodas en su interior y que contaba con misiles GLM en la parte superior, los cuales el comandante pudo ver luego de empinarse un poco. El satisfecho comandante comprobó que se trataba de todo un Armored Personnel Carrier y avanzó para contemplar los demás vehículos.

El Stormdog parecía un carro de los 50s: ancho, largo y con grandes luces delanteras alojadas en lo que parecían unos tubos saliendo de la carrocería a ambos lados. Pero también tenia detalles bastante modernos y aerodinámicos. De costado las llantas casi no se veían por lo pegado al suelo que se encontraba el auto, el diseño en general era redondeado sin ángulos bruscos, la cabina de pasajeros apenas sobresalía del resto del carro, las pequeñas lunas eran polarizadas - siendo la frontal mucho mas grande que las de los costados - y tenía dos estabilizadores verticales atrás, encima de las llantas traseras. Finalmente, Spike Brown le hizo notar en cada costado los dos cañones antiaéreos Airguard con los que el carrito estaba dotado.

- Bonito carro, Spike.

- Jefe, llámame Perro nomás.

El comandante miró al piloto un poco confundido, luego señaló a su collar con puntas de acero y le dijo.

- Hmmmmmmmm ok. Bonito collar, Perro.

- Jejeje gracias jefe.

Cuando el grupo se paró al costado de los Marsec Fénix el comandante se quedó fascinado con su diseño y finalmente comprendió el por qué de la palabra aerocarro. Lo que tenía enfrente parecía el cruce de un auto deportivo con algún tipo de nave. Tenía la apariencia y el largo de un auto de los 50s; pero no tenía ni un metro de alto, no tenía llantas y en vez de un parachoques trasero contaba con unos propulsores que parecían de algún avión jet miniatura. Las luces delanteras se encontraban a cada lado y eran el extremo de lo que parecían dos tubos que habían pegado al costado de cada lado del auto; los cuales en la parte trasera tenían un estabilizador vertical y uno horizontal. Geneve Decosta se metió en su Fénix y luego de unos segundos el comandante entendió el por qué de esa forma abultada a los costados. A los costados del capó, encima de las luces delanteras, se abrió un compartimiento mostrando lo que parecía un rayo láser. El piloto Decosta sacó la cabeza por el costado, le sonrió al comandante y le dijo:

- Cañones láser Bolter 4000, señor. ¿Nada mal, no cree?

El comandante se sonrió luego de ver el As bajo la manga con el que contaba el Marsec Fénix. Pero esa no era todo.

En el centro del vehículo se encontraba la cabina, pero desde afuera se veía simplemente un vidrio polarizado circular y convexo apenas por encima del resto del carro. Al comandante la forma del vidrio le hizo recordar por un momento al auto de los Supersónicos, aunque la cúpula del Marsec Fénix era mucho menos pronunciada. Luego se sorprendió al ver lo que ocurría detrás de la cabina de pasajeros. Otro compartimiento se abría, mostrando lo que parecían 3 tambores de pistolas gigantes cargados de misiles.

- Y misiles Janitor.

Decosta parecía un niño con su juguete favorito mostrando las armas de su bien equipado Marsec Fénix. Era como si el mismo piloto no pudiese creer las armas con las que contaba su aerocarro. El comandante se preguntó si podría aprender a manejar una de esas bellezas.

Finalmente pasó a las 3 aeromotos. Era un vehículo asimétrico con dos claras mitades. La mitad de la izquierda era parecida a una de esas motos de carreras. La forma del asiento, el largo parabrisas y el lugar donde estaban estaba el timón le hizo ver que se manejaba prácticamente echado boca abajo. A la izquierda de esta mitad se veía un Bolter 4000 idéntico a los que usaban los Marsec Fénix. La otra mitad era un compartimiento más pequeño con un asiento. La aeromoto era una versión futurista de esas motos con un carrito anexado al costado para que se siente una segunda persona.

- Bonito tatuaje.

El comandante aprovechó ese momento cerca de esos 3 pilotos para averiguar un poco más sobre ellos. Había comenzado por Marc Hartdegen y esa calavera tatuada de su brazo. El hombre le mostró orgulloso el tatuaje mientras hacía fuerza con el bícep.

- No por nada los muchachos me dicen Skull jejeje.

Los 3 pilotos de aeromotos y Spike Brown echaron a reír. Definitivamente no eran militares. Luego el comandante se acercó al que tenía la cicatriz.

- Adivino ¿A ti te dicen Zarpazo?

- Yo soy Garra, jefe. Un maldito puma lunar me dejó este regalito mientras acampábamos en el bosque ocultándonos de la policía. Claro que luego tuve mi venganza.

Ramón "Garra" Rivera le mostró con una sonrisa cruel al comandante un collar que colgaba de su cuello, el cual tenía unos 20 dientes ensartados.

- ¿No pudieron reconstruirte la cara?

- No quise porque me parece de mariquitas. Además es una buena anécdota y siempre sale a flote porque me preguntan por la cicatriz. Es una manera de probar que lo del puma lunar no es cuento. Las cicatrices son buenas pruebas de las anécdotas y por eso nunca me he quitado ninguna.

Luego se tocó las 4 líneas que tenía en la mejilla derecha.

- Y claro que esta de acá... es especial.

Este Garra le cayó bien al comandante. Por fin alguien como él y sus compañeros de antaño que no se andaba pensando en qué fea le quedaría la cara. Las cicatrices eran para mostrarlas con orgullo, no para estárselas tapando. Pensó que luego podría mostrarle a Garra sus cicatrices producto de sus tantas batallas. Pero sería luego definitivamente, porque de pronto comenzó a sentirse bastante cansado.

- Ferrero...

El hombre del gobierno se acercó y le habló al oído.

- Su cuerpo no ha estado activo por varias décadas, comandante. Esta fatiga repentina que esta sintiendo es un síntoma típico que se da unas horas después de que la gente es despertada del estado criogénico. Se cansan bastante rápido los primeros días. Sígame, lo guiaré a su dormitorio.

El comandante avanzaba por los pasadizos a tropezones y cubriéndose los ojos de las cada vez más molestosas luces.

- ¿Ferrero, hay sólo 2 pilotos ahí que son militares o es mi impresión?

- Comandante, el Stormdog, el Marsec Fénix y las aeromotos, si bien son vehículos militares al igual que el Valquiria Interceptor y el Wolfhound APC; son de uso común en pandillas y en carreras ilegales. Se trata de vehículos que se puede conseguir. El mayor Red y el teniente Matta tienen años de experiencia en el ejército piloteando el Valquiria Interceptor y el Wolfhound APC respectivamente. Fernando Mejía y Geneve Decosta son de los mejores pilotos de carreras ilegales de aerocarros. El resto del equipo son miembros de una pandilla. No se preocupe por nada, comandante, que todos aceptaron ayudarnos luego que el gobierno les hizo acuerdos... que no pudieron resistir. Tenemos los mejores vehículos, y necesitábamos a los mejores pilotos. En el caso de algunos vehículos eso significa buscar oficiales; en otros, significa buscar en las calles.

- Me pregunto qué les ofreciste a esos pandilleros que no pudieron rechazar, Ferrero. ¿Será posible que las mujeres de sus sueños de cada uno de ellos se encuentren muertas como la mía y les hayas ofrecido revivirlas?

- Jajaja comandante... comandante... las cosas que se le ocurren. A propósito, le pido su discreción en cuanto al trato que tenemos, así como en cuanto a que lo hemos despertado de su estado criogénico.

Esa petición no sonaba nada bien. ¿Por qué tanto secreto? ¿Por qué no podía comentarlo? ¿Acaso no era normal revivir personas o despertarlas décadas después? El comandante se guardó sus dudas para sí mismo y actuó como si nada.

- Claro, Ferrero, no te preocupes.

- Excelente, comandante. Esta es su habitación. Verá que dispone de un armario con ropa de su época para que se sienta más cómodo. Pase y descanse. Hasta luego.

- Nos vemos, Ferrero.

La puerta se abrió sola cuando se acercaba a su cuarto y una vez adentro las luces se prendieron automáticamente. El lugar era acogedor y contaba con una gran vista panorámica de la ciudad, ya que una de las paredes en verdad era una inmensa ventana. Pudo ver a lo lejos el sol que comenzaba a ponerse. Todavía no había oscurecido; él no había permanecido despierto ni 6 horas y ya estaba muriéndose de sueño. Maldito cansancio post estado criogénico.

Se sentó en un sillón que daba hacia la amplia ventana y contempló la tranquila ciudad. Edificios fu turísticos, aerocarros volando de un lado a otro y gente movilizándose por esos tubos: en verdad estaba en el 2084. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había podido asimilarlo del todo. Estaba en el 2084. Habían sido horas bastante largas. Hace sólo un tiempo Ferrero le había ofrecido el trato. Si lideraba a X-COM a terminar con la amenaza extraterrestre ellos iban a revivir a Angélica y podrían vivir felices... al menos eso le habían dicho. Comenzaba a dudar de la palabra de Ferrero: no le había dado ninguna prueba de que fuese posible y ahora le pedía que no comente nada del trato con nadie. Sospechoso, sospechoso.

Bostezó, se estiró en el sillón y miró la pared cercana a la puerta buscando el interruptor de la luz. No había ninguno.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo mierda apago las luces?

Las luces se apagaron apenas terminó de hablar. El cuarto ahora estaba levemente iluminado por la naranja luz del ocaso que entraba por la inmensa ventana... Era una vista hermosa y tranquila... A Angélica le hubiese gustado la vista... a él le hubiese gustado que ella estuviese acompañándolo... Angélica...

Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle... extrañaba tanto a Angélica... si tan solo ella estuviera ahí... con él... en ese cómodo sillón... tan cómodo...

Pensó que...

...tal vez...

...sería mejor...

...ya no caminar...

...hasta la cama...

...Angélica...


End file.
